My Time, Our Time
by Balorgirl1990
Summary: After all the ridicule and naysayers saying she couldn't do it, she proved them wrong. It was her time to shine. But maybe some else comes along for the ride.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I do not own any of the characters, unfortunately.**

Bayley let out a huge sigh as she walked backstage, she had just beat Sasha Banks for the NXT Women's Championship. She did it, it was her childhood dream since she was 11, she let a few tears out. Time just seemed to slow down as she took everything in, she knew there were people that she needed to see and speak to, but she couldn't move.

"Bayley!" She turned her head to see her friend Carmella running towards her before she knew it, she was pulled into a huge hug from Big Cass, Enzo, and Carmella.

"We are so proud of you; how does it feel?" asked Carmella

"I'm in shock, I wanted it so bad, but Sasha was relentless, and I really didn't think that I would ever get the upper hand." Bayley looked up at them, and saw that they had a shocked look upon their face, "what?" Little did she know there was someone standing behind her with a less than pleased face.

"You really don't give yourself much credit, do ya lass?" The thick Irish Brogue accent was enough to make Bayley realize that Finn Bálor was standing directly behind her. She turned around and tried to slow her racing heart, this was the guy she had a huge thing for since he stepped foot in NXT.

"Um..."

"No, Bayley you had a great match out there, and even now most of social media is blowing up cause of Sasha and you. You deserve that title, Bayley."

"Yeah Bayley, you are one of the hardest working people I know. Don't let anyone make you doubt yourself." She saw that the person that said that was the very person she just beat, Sasha.

"Thank you."

Sasha smiled, and hugged Bayley, "but you better believe that I want my rematch." Everyone standing around them laughed, and then they slowly started walking away.

Soon it was just Bayley and Finn standing there, "Good luck on your match tonight."

Finn smiled at her, and she swore she could see the twinkle in eyes. "Thanks, Bayley, I appreciate it. It's my first ladder match so we'll see."

She smiled at him, and before she could lose the courage, she reached up and hugged him. Bayley realized now that she shouldn't have done it, but before she could pull away, Finn wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her back. "You are an amazing woman Bayley, don't ever forget that." Finn pulled away then kissed the top of her head and turned to walk towards the gorilla. Before he went through the curtains, he turned back and winked at Bayley then disappeared.

Bayley stood there for what seemed like forever, heart racing and her mind was racing. "Girl? You okay?" She turned around to see Sasha walking toward her.

"Yeah, just talking to Finn about his match with Kevin Owens."

Sasha smiled, "You were talking to Finn?"

Bayley blushed and said, "well yeah."

"What happened to my shy Bayley girl?"

Bayley shrugged her shoulders and started to walk toward Sasha, so they could go get changed. "This shy girl needed to realize that she can't get anywhere being the pushover."

Sasha smiled, and linked her arms through Bayley's, "girl I am so proud you." They giggled as they walked to toward the changing room.

Once in the changing room. Bayley quickly showered and got dressed. She changed into a black and red wrap around dress, with some black heels. While Sasha was showering, Bayley fixed hair to a slight curl and did very light makeup, while paying attention to the match going on the TV.

She watched as Finn did his finishing move from the top of the ladder, "What the hell are you doing Finn?" She whispered to herself as she saw that he hurt his ankle, "get up and climb the fucking ladder."

She was so into the match she didn't hear Sasha come up behind her, which has been happening a lot lately. "He'll be fine girl." Bayley turned her eyes back to the screen, "And still the NXT Champion…Finn Bálor!"

She heard the crowd go wild, "well it looks like you two will spending a lot more time together."

"Yeah, I guess, with all the press."

"Maybe if you're lucky you'll end up between the sheets."

"SASHA!" Bayley blushed hard as she stood up and stretched.

The two girls hung out for about an hour because Bayley wanted to avoid the press, but she knew it was going to be no use. She heard her phone chime, she reached into her bag. 'Finn- I kind of need you out here for this damn press thing.' She sighed, "well it's my cue to leave. The press junket is about to start."

Sasha stood up also and hugged her, "good luck girlie. You look hot as always. He won't know what hit him."

Bayley walked out of the locker room, and down the hall, not really noticing all the looks she got from the guys of NXT. She heard whispers, "Damn is that Bayley?" "I didn't know she could look like that?" It made her feel good that people, well guys, in general, took notice of her. It wasn't like she had guys lining up around the block for her. Besides the one guy she did have a thing for, well it probably would never happen.

After walking through the halls for what seemed like forever, she finally got to the conference room. She stood outside the door and took a deep breath, 'ok Bayley. You can do this. Just walk in there, do the interviews and get out.' She opened the door and walked in. Finn was already talking to some of the reporters when he heard the door and in walked Bayley. His breath caught in his throat, she looked amazing. He smiled at her as she walked over toward him with her championship title resting on her shoulder.

Finn was dressed in an all-black outfit, that made his eyes stand out. Bayley walked over to him and he said, "There she is ladies and gentlemen, you're new NXT Women's Champion Bayley."

Bayley blushed and smiled at him, "Well I was trying to sneak in here, thanks, Finn."

The room erupted into laughter, "Finn, Bayley? Can we get a picture?" Both Bayley and Finn looked at each other, and Finn wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him.

She stumbled a little and it ended up being a great picture. "You look amazing." She heard whispered in her ear, it sent chills down her spine. She looked up at him and leaned up, just close enough for her lips to touch his ear, "as do you." It happened all so fast because she quickly pulled away a little.

After a couple pictures, they all sat down at the table, "We only have time for a couple questions, so whose first."


	2. Chapter 2

AN:I do own any of the characters, cause if I did Baylor would so be a thing already.

The room went into an uproar, and both Finn and Bayley laughed a little. Bayley just sighed, and put her head down quick, then remembered what she told Sasha back in the locker room. Finn noticed the change in her, and smirked, 'well it's about damn time.'

Bayley pointed to the reporter in the front row, "Bayley, how does it feel to reach this point in your career?"

Bayley smiled to herself, "For me it's a dream come true. I honestly have dreamed about being part of the WWE since I was 10. Even though I'm not on the main roster, I know my time is coming. But winning this," she patted the NXT Women's title, "means the world to me. Going into tonight, I honestly thought I wasn't going to win, and if that would've happened, it probably would've been the last time I stepped into the ring."

She could hear Finn gasp, and she continued, "I just got tired of being thought of as the little girl in the locker room, nobody really takes me seriously. So, winning tonight proved to not only myself but to all those in the locker room that doubted me, that I am something. I am good enough to be here, and I am going to stand my ground."

"Bayley…" Finn started but then decided to keep his thoughts to himself. He leaned over to her and whispered, "We will talk later."

Finn turned back to the reporters and pointed to the next reporter raising his hand. "Finn, this question is for you. How did you feel going into tonight defending the NXT title against Kevin Owens?"

He chuckled, and said, "I was nervous. I've never been in a ladder match, and I didn't know what to expect. But the one thing I did know is that Kevin Owens is a beast in the ring. I knew not to let my guard down no matter what. In the end it was a hard-fought battle, and I have nothing but respect for Kevin Owens."

"Bayley, you're a pretty girl. Is there someone special in your life? Actually, the same question for you too Finn." One reporter asked.

Bayley smiled, and rolled her eyes, "As of right now, no I don't have a special someone, but I do like someone. And no, you may not know who."

Finn laughed out loud, "same thing for me. So, if there are no more questions, we need to get going. We both have a house show tomorrow, and the drive it brutal." Finn stood up and waited for Bayley to stand up, "Thank you everyone. See ya again sometime."

Both Bayley and Finn walked out of the conference room, Bayley went to walk away but Finn grabbed her hand. "What was that in there about not getting back in the ring?"

Bayley chuckled, "Finn, you know damn well what it meant. Everybody in the back doesn't take me seriously. I hear how they talk about me behind my back, oh poor Bayley lost another match. Or thank god Sasha was there to bail Bayley out." I stopped ranting, and took a deep breath, "it starts getting to me, and I started believing it. I told myself if I didn't win tonight, I would quit."

Finn looked shocked at how honest and brutal she was being, this wasn't the always happy go lucky Bayley that he knew. No, this was someone who finally had enough of people's bullshit and is finally starting to stand up for herself. "Bayley, fuck what everyone says. Ever since I stepped foot in NXT, I've seen nothing but great things from you. You never fail to bring a smile to people's faces. And hell, you don't give yourself enough credit." Bayley sighed, and looked up Finn, and saw that he was telling the truth, she surprised herself and Finn when all the sudden she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him.

Finn immediately wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. 'God, she feels so good pressed up against me.'

"Thanks Finn, I really appreciate it." She mumbled into his shirt, and then she pulled away. They stood there for a couple seconds before the smiled at each other, "we should really get going. We have a house show tomorrow." They start walking towards their prospective locker rooms, and they got to Bayley's, "Ugh, Sasha left and now I have to drive by myself."

Finn looked like he was in a bit of a thought process when he blurted out, "You could ride with me? Karl and Luke already left, and I hate driving by myself."

Bayley nodded and said, "Yeah. Just give me a moment to grab my bags," she walked into her locker room and quickly grabbed her bags.

She rolled them out to see Finn standing there on his phone. "So apparently, we are a couple?" He smiled at me and showed me the tweets trending with the hashtag Baylor. I blushed what felt like a thousand shades of red, and said, "awe, that's cute."

Finn laughed, "cute?" Bayley nodded her head while smirking, "yeah cute." He grinned an evil grin, "I'll show you cute," without warning he reached for her and started tickling her sides. Bayley busted out laughing and started trying to get away from him.

"Finn! Oh my god, that tickles." He relentlessly continued to tickle her, in between laughs and giggles she managed out a "please?" Finn felt himself let out a belly laugh and pulled his hands away.

"You are so lucky I didn't pee myself," exclaimed Bayley as they started walking down the hall.

They walked in relative silence to his locker room, and he ran into to grab his luggage. Once they had all their luggage, they started walking down the hall towards the parking lot. "How's things with Aaron?" Finn asked her to break the silence, that was being more and more strained and awkward.

Bayley knew he just asked that to make small talk, but she honestly really didn't want to talk about her ex. "Um, I wouldn't know, we broke up about 3 months ago. He kept pushing the wedding planning off and never wanted to set a date," Finn's ears perked up and was about to say something, but they arrived at his car.

Finn grabbed her bags, "go wait in the car, I got this."

"You sure? I don't mind helping."

Finn started grinning at her, "I know that lass, but I was raised a gentleman, and gentlemen take care of the important people in his life."

Bayley smiled, and while she was walking toward the passenger seat, she kept thinking, 'this is how a guy is supposed to treat his lady. Not cheat on them or put them down because they are insecure about their own abilities in their career.' She opened the door and slid in while waiting for Finn. 'I'd give anything if I could be his girl, but he will never like me like that.'

A couple seconds later, Finn opened the driver's side door and slid it. He started the car, and then they were on their way. "So what else happened between you and Aaron, if you don't mind me asking."

She knew he wouldn't let this go, so she took a deep breath and blurted out, "he also cheated on me. Remember when I went home for a couple days, and I went all quiet?"

He did remember that because she wouldn't respond to texts, twitter or Instagram messages, and that is very unlike Bayley. What was even more concerning is she ignored Sasha when she called, and she never ignores Sasha. "Yeah I remember," was all he said.

"Well I went home and found him screwing someone in our bed, and you Wanna know the sad part?" She paused as she saw him shake his head, "I didn't really even care. I was glad that I had an out of the relationship. I knew then and there that I made a huge mistake accepting his proposal." A few tears fell out of her eyes and she quickly wiped them away before Finn could see it, but she wasn't fast enough.

"It's okay to cry Bayley. Aaron and you were in a long relationship and for it to end the way it did, it's shitty. You don't deserve that and believe me the next time I see him, I may just rearrange his face." Finn reached over and grabbed her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Thank you Finn I appreciate it." She squeezed his hand back, and she didn't bother to pull her hand back. "I just want to say thank you for being an amazing friend, I couldn't ask for a better one," she then looked out the window, then snapped her back and finished, "you ever tell Sasha that, they'll never find your body."

Finn giggled and turned his attention back to the road, all the while still holding her hand. 'Hey if she isn't going to pull her hand back, then neither am I', he just gently squeezed it. The drive took about another 10 minutes, he turned into the parking and pulled into the reserved space. Finn looked over at Bayley and smiled softly, she was sleeping. Finn quietly got out of the car and unloaded the luggage and took it into the hotel lobby. Then walked back out to the car, opened the passenger side door and crotched down and gently shook Bayley. "Bayley…" he ran his finger down her face brushing some of the hair that had fallen there back. "Bayley come on we are at the hotel."

"mmm…don't Wanna." She mumbled as she slowly opens her eyes. When she finally was somewhat awake, she realizes she's looking directly into Finn's crystal blue eyes. 'God those eyes are gorgeous.' Both were aware of how close they were, they could feel each other's breath across their faces, they start leaning in and were just about to close the gap, when 'BEEP, BEEP, BEEP'. They sprung apart, and Finn turned toward the sound and glared, only to find out that it was the car alarm from 3 cars down.

"We should get going" stated Bayley as she was gathering her purse. Finn stood up and let her have her space to get out of the car. They walked toward the hotel in relative silence, and checked in. Once they were in the elevator, Bayley said, "Finn I just want to thank you again for listening to me tonight. I really appreciate it, I really appreciate you being there for me."

Finn smiled and said, "anytime Bayley. I'll always be there for you no matter what. That's what friends are for." The elevator dinged signaling that they reached their floor. They both had hotel rooms on the same floor, just a couple rooms apart from each other. Finn insisted that he walk Bayley to her room first, and once they arrived in front of the door, "I'll text you in the morning when I am ready to leave. Is that okay?"

Bayley nodded, "yeah that'll be fine. Thanks again." She turned around and opened the door and turned the light on before turning back to Finn. "Good night Bálor." He smiled at her and nodded, and she watched him walk down the corridor to his room. Once she saw that he was in his room, she shut the door and sighed. 'I got to get over this stupid crush,' she thought as she went to her suitcase and pulled out her night clothes. She walked over to the bathroom and saw that she had a jacuzzi tub, "perfect" she said to herself. Bayley waited until the tub filled up and then stripped down and got in. It felt like forever to her, but, she has only been in the jacuzzi for 25 minutes, when she heard her phone beep signaling that she had a text message. She groaned, and decided that it was time to get out, and that she needed sleep.

Once she was dried off, she got into her Demon King tank top and a pair of black short shorts and grabbed her phone and the charger and crawled into the soft queen size bed. She quickly checked her messages and she smiled to herself, 'Finn- Had a great evening with you lass. See you bright and early for breakfast.' She giggled and blushed and then set her alarm for 7:30AM and placed her phone on the nightstand and snuggled deep into the covers. Within minutes she was asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: No I still don't own any of the superstars.**

 ***TIME SKIP***

 **AN: Not really going follow a specific time line for the foreseeable future.**

 **3 Weeks Later**

It's been a couple weeks since that night, and as for Finn and Bayley they just grew closer. Bayley had to admit that she was now closer to Finn than Sasha, and she never heard the end of it from the latter. Bayley was currently sitting in catering wearing regular clothes which consisted of dark blue wash jeans, ankle boots with a small heel and a black and purple tank top. She was watching Finn wrestle in a tag match with Shinsuke Nakamura, they were going up against The Ascension. Bayley was too busy playing on her phone to see Carmella sit down next to her. "Hey Girl!"

Bayley jumped a little and then started laughing, "damn Mella, really? You couldn't have made any noise?" Mella smiled and shook her head, "girl you know me, but I just came over here to tell you that Hunter wants to talk to you and Finn sometime tonight before we leave."

"What? Why?" asked a stunned Bayley, if Hunter wanted to talk to you then you either are in trouble or are going to be part of storyline.

Mella rolled her eyes and flipped her hair out of the way, "I don't know. I'm just the messenger," she then hugged Bayley and walked away.

"Bálor 's going up for the Coupe De Grace, and he nails it. Finn is now going for the pin. 1…2…3!" "Here are your winners Finn Bálor and Shinsuke Nakamura."

From back in catering you could hear the crowd go wild, as Finn and Shinsuke were named the winners. Bayley slowly stood up and stretched, grabbed her title and walked toward the gorilla area. She got there just as Shinsuke and Finn got into the back, she smiled as Shinsuke and Finn hugged each other, and then Shinsuke walked away to what she assumed was his locker room. She stayed quiet until Finn turned around and saw here standing there with a worried smile on her face.

"What's up lass?" He took a swig from the bottle of water he was handed when he got to the back.

"We've been summoned, Hunter wants to talk to us before we leave tonight."

Finn nodded his head, and looked at Bayley, "okay. Let me go wash up. I'll meet you in catering? Yeah?"

Bayley smiled, nodded and started walking away. She didn't expect Finn to whistle at her as she was walking away though, she turned around with a shocked expression on her face. Finn just laughed and winked, then smiled. "Like you don't check me out."

She blushed at least 10 different shades of red in a matter of seconds, and his laugh got louder. "You're horrible." Finn shrugged his shoulders, started laughing and walked towards his locker room.

While on the way to her locker room, a million thoughts were running through her head. 'When did we start openly flirt with each other at work. Why are we flirting as much as we are?' 'BEEP…BEEP…' her phone went off and she juggled her title trying to dig her phone out of her back pocket.

'Sasha-I heard Hunter wants to talk to you and Finn, what's going on?' Bayley cringed when she realizes most of the entire NXT roster knows that Hunter wants to talk to them. 'BayBay- I don't know. Just got told about 20 minutes ago. How did you find out?' She sent back to Sasha, who almost instantly replies, 'Sasha- Alexa who was told from Enzo, who said Big Cass told him, who you know then Carmella told Big Cass first. Nothing is really secret in this roster anymore.'

"Ugh god damnit!" Bayley yells out in frustration to no one in particular. That's really the only thing she hates is she has little to no privacy anymore since becoming Champion, but she wouldn't really change it.

"Damn, now you're talking to yourself. That's the first sign of being crazy."

She was too busy responding to Sasha's messages, that she didn't see Finn come up in front of her. "What is it with anyone sneaking up on me today?"

Finn shrugged, "don't' know. But we got to go. Hunter is looking for us, remember?"

Rolling her eyes, she shook her head and motioned for him to lead the way. They walk in silence until they literally run into the man, that is looking for them.

"Hey guys, how is everything going?" Hunter asked as he looked at the two champions.

Finn smiled and shook his hand, "going good, a little sore. But it's to be expected at some point in this job." All three of them laughed at that, and then Bayley just rolled her eyes.

"That is so true, but if you learn how to take a bump you should be fine." She stuck her tongue out at Finn after saying that. Meanwhile Hunter watched his two Champions react around one another and thought 'this might just actually work.'

"Sorry Hunter, Bayley doesn't know when to act her age sometimes. Now I heard you were looking for us?"

Hunter nodded and lead them into an empty locker room, "please sit." Hunter sat on the bench, which left the couch for Bayley and Finn to share during this unconventional meeting. Hunter looked up and you could see his face change from a friend to their boss, and in that instance, they knew it has something to do with NXT.

"I'm not going to beat around the bush here, I've been trying to find a way for a new faction to make it's rise through NXT and onto the main Roster of Raw, because they need new talent." Hunter took a breath, "and what better faction then the Bálor Club."

Finn's eyes widen, "Gallows and Anderson?" he asked hopefully because there were a couple members of the club that he really didn't want to deal with right at this moment.

Bayley smiled at the opportunity that was presented to Finn, and as much as she was happy for him, she was also sad because then they wouldn't be able to spend as much time together as they have been. So, she kept quiet, and blocked out the rest of the conversation, still wondering what this had to do with her.

Hunter smiled at Finn's enthusiasm, "We were thinking about making the Bálor club a faction a champion club, kind of like Evolution. Seeing as you have the NXT championship, and Karl and Luke have the tag team titles, well we would need the NXT Women's Champion..." he trailed off as the realization became clear in both Finn and Bayley's eyes.

Bayley started stuttering, "Um…a... a... are you sure this is what is the best for…" She was cut off by Finn.

"I think that would be amazing." He exclaimed happily. He turned to look at Bayley, who looked anything but sure. "What's wrong?" Bayley sighed and completely for Hunter was sitting there.

"I just don't think I am good enough to be in the club. I mean…."

"What the fuck?" Finn exclaimed angrily. "Stop doubting yourself, you are better than most women in the locker room right now. I told you this weeks ago, and for a while there it looked like you believed it because these past 3 weeks you've been kicking ass left and right. You don't take shit from most people any more, and I've been extremely proud of you."

Hunter watched the interaction between the NXT Champions and smiled. He seemed to remember a certain wife of his acting just like Bayley did now, when they brought up her to help create the McMahon-Helmsley faction. Before the champions could decide he needed to break the other part of the storyline, "Um guys before you either agree or disagree, I need to tell you the other part of the storyline." Both Bayley and Finn were broken out of their personal bubble and turned back to Hunter.

They each had a feeling they were either going to love or hate whatever came out of Hunter's mouth. "We, well mostly Stephanie thinks it a good idea to throw in a romantic storyline between you to. We see how you act around each other at house shows, and all the twitter stuff. So, since it's obvious that you two get along so well, she figured you would have no problem being an on-screen couple."

Bayley's eyes widen in alarm as she registered the words that came out of Hunter's mouth. Finn on the other couldn't help the small Cheshire like grin that came across his face, and it wasn't missed by Hunter either. Seeing as Hunter smirked back at him and laughed.

"What do you mean by on-screen couple?" Asked a still recovering Bayley.

"What I mean is basically what happen with Steph and I back in attitude era. We want you and Bálor to become King and Queen of NXT and help build the brand and the roster up. You'll have to kiss a couple times, be in situations outside of taping and live shows. But other than that, it'll just be two friends who care about each other." Hunter leaned in toward the two, "Also we would want a change in character for you Bayley."

Now Bayley looked confused, she's been the lovable hugger for so long, she doesn't think she knows how to play anything else. "Are you talking about turning Bayley heel?" asked Finn, who was excited about that.

"Not necessarily heel, just bring her away from the hugger. Change up her ring gear to be more like a darker version of herself, if you will. She just has to be a bit edgier, and less hugger." Hunter continued, "we all love the hugger Bayley, but we all think it's time to show the world what Bayley can do and will do to keep the title." Hunter could sense that he wasn't going to get a decision out of Bayley, "If you want take a couple days to think about it. Talk to some friends, weigh the pros and cons, and call me." Hunter shook hands with them both and walked away


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sill don't own any of the characters portrayed in this story.**

After Hunter left, you feel the air shifting between Finn and Bayley, it was almost awkward with a hint of sexual tension, that has always been there between the two. "So?" Bayley started then trailed off not knowing what to say.

Finn just smiled, and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, "it could be fun." Bayley leaned into him subconsciously and laid her head in the crook of his neck. Finn could swear she could hear how fast his heart was hammering in his chest, he only hoped that she doesn't say anything.

"It could be fun, I mean I have been wanting to branch away from the happy go lucky girl that they have me portraying." She took a deep breath, "I guess I'm just worried that I won't live up to everyone expectations of me. I mean can I play that character well enough that the fans will actually believe it?"

Finn shifted a little, so it was almost like they were laying down on the couch, "well one thing is our chemistry is through the roof most days, and as far as you are being good enough to be in the Bálor Club, Bayley you're an amazing wrestler. You're also an amazing leader, I've seen you around the performance center helping the newer athletes coming into the business, and every day you amaze me." He started rubbing his hand up and down her back, and couldn't help but think, 'I wonder if this is how it's going to be pretending to be a couple,'

Bayley lifted her head, and for the first time it was like she was seeing Finn as somebody other than her best friend, she was seeing him as a potential lover/boyfriend, and that thought didn't scare her as much as she thought it would. "You're right. It's time for me to start believing in myself as much as you believe in me." He grinned at her, and pulled her towards him, she clumsily fell back against him.

"Are you calling Hunter or am I?" he asked.

"I guess I should considering I was the one on the fence about the whole thing. God, I wonder what my new ring attire will look like then." She went to stand up and stretch, and in doing so, her tank top shifted up and he saw her hip tattoo. He reached up to touch it and when he did, it sent shocks of fire spreading through Bayley's body. She whimpered a little and he withdrew his hand.

"When did you get that?" he inquired while pointing toward it, while trying not to let her whimper get to him.

She glanced down and shrugged, "about a week ago. Still hurts a little especially with my ring attire. But it is almost done healing." She rubbed her new tattoo, and remember what it said, 'Life is beautiful and worth living.' "I had to remember that I had this entire life to live yet and that I shouldn't give up no matter what anyone thinks or says about me." While explaining that she was busy unlocking her phone to call Hunter.

Finn just sat on the couch and watched her. He really doesn't know how he is going to be able to keep his feelings to himself once they start this storyline, and he doesn't know if it's a good thing or bad thing. All Finn knows is that somewhere along the way, he started to fall for Bayley. It didn't happen all at once like everyone would think, no it was the small smiles she would give him when they pass each other in the hall. It was the late-night conversations they would have about random stuff, and the early morning breakfasts and workouts. It's the way she still goes out of her way to make sure he has a smile on his face, even if her day has been hell. He must've zoned out because he was brought back to the now when Bayley through a towel at him. "Huh? What?"

Bayley doubled over in laughter at the look of confusion on Finn's face. Once she regained control she said, "I just got off the phone with Hunter, and apparently they want to start this angle as soon as possible." She walked over and stood in front of Finn and reached for his hands, "like as soon as we walk out those doors, there is going to be a camera man filming us. So, we have to look like a couple when we walk out that door."

Finn took her hand and hauled himself up off the couch, "that's not a problem, right?" He then wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. "We walk out of here with our arms wrapped around each other, calling each other pet names or some shit like that." He looked down at her and saw that she wasn't so sure, "hey we got this." He pulled her to him and felt her nod against his chest. "You ready?" He asked as he walked them toward the door, he placed his free hand on the door knob, "last chance to back out."

Bayley felt a nervous energy run through her body, but she didn't let it stop her. She looked directly at Finn and said, "lead the way babe." The look on his face was adorable, he had this huge megawatt smile, and his eyes sparkled.

Finn opened the door and they walked out in the hallway with his arm around her shoulders, and her arm around his waist. The cameraman was instantly in their faces, and Finn stopped and said, "mind getting the camera out of our faces?" Then turned to Bayley who looked completely out of her comfort zone, "You okay baby?"

It was like her whole demeanor changed when he called her baby, she broke out into a smile and blushed a little. "Yeah Hun I'm okay. Can we just grab our bags and go home?" She asked as they started making their way down the hall towards her locker room, where he dropped his bags off earlier.

"you took the words right out of my mouth A ghrá."

Bayley's heart leapt up into her throat at the sound of the Irish Gaelic word for love, without thinking too much about it she leaned up and pressed a kiss to his cheek. When she pulled back, she could see a hint of color in Finn's cheeks meaning he was blushing, 'that's so cute.' They continued to walk down the hallway, and then shortly stopped so Finn could grab their things.

While Finn was in grabbing his things, Bayley stood out in the hallway. "Bayley, can I have a word with you?" She looked up to see Renee Young standing in front of her. Bayley smiled, "sure."

"So, as we just saw, those were some special names you and Finn were throwing around just a while ago. Would you like to say anything regarding that?"

Bayley wanted the floor to open and swallow her whole, she took a deep breath and was getting ready to respond, when she felt arms wrap around her waist and pull her back.

"You ready babe?"

Bayley looked back at Finn, "Um yeah." She turned back to Renee and said, "all I can say is it's new." The new 'couple' turned and walked away.

Once they were out of camera distance, they both broke out in laughter. "That was great," Finn exclaimed, "this is going to be so much fun." Bayley nodded in agreement. But while they were walking away from the building, neither realized that their arms were still around each other's waist.

They reached Bayley's rental car, she turned in his arms and looked up at him. Her eyes met his gaze and she could've sworn his eyes turned a darker blue. "Finn…" she started to say but she was cut off by shouting. Bayley turned to see Karl and Luke walking towards them.

Finn smiled down at her, "time to meet the rest of the guys." He turned her around and had her lean against him, and for a moment they completely forgot that they were playing a couple, instead of being a real couple. He rested his chin her shoulder and waited for the guys to walk over to them, "you okay?" he whispered in her ear.

She nodded and wrapped her arm over the arm that was wrapped around her waist. "Just trying to figure this out. Do we act like a couple around them or what?" She felt Finn tighten his grip around her waist, and quickly take a deep breath.

"I think we should because around them we are a couple. But it's ultimately up to you." He admitted, and quickly kissed the side of her head as Karl and Luke got closer.

Bayley just nodded her head, "How about I just follow your lead? At least until I am surer of myself around them." She titled her head up to look at him, to see if he was okay with what she just said.

Finn was about to say something but was interrupted when Luke walked up to him, "Finn, just heard from Hunter that we are getting the club back together. How awesome is that?"

"Yeah I mean I am so pumped up to get the Bálor club together, and it's supposed to be one dominating faction." Came the voice of Karl. Karl then looked at Bayley in Finn's arms and smiled, "Welcome to the club Bayley."

Bayley smiled up at Karl and said, "thank you. So, do either of you know when this is supposed to go down?"

Luke smiled at Finn, and spoke before he could think about what was being said, "so you finally got your head out of your ass and asked her out?"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:nope...still don't own.**

Finn's eyes widen in shock, and he let go of Bayley's waist and ran his hands over his face in frustration. He has completely forgot that he told Luke that he had a thing for Bayley a couple months back. He saw Bayley smile a little then look down at her feet, "we should get going." Finn wanted to avoid this talk for a long as possible, and he figured if he drove with either Luke or Karl then he wouldn't have to face Bayley. "So, I'm going to ride with Luke, and Bayley can you drive Karl?"

Bayley gasped as she heard that Finn didn't want to ride with her, and she felt hurt. She thought they were getting along so well since finding out that they had to portray being a couple. It was like he done a complete one-eighty since Luke blurted out that Finn had gotten his head out of his ass and asked her out. That question threw her for a loop and made her realize that maybe he has the same feelings for her as she did for him, and she wanted to talk to him about it on the car ride, but now that plan was blown out of the water. "Um yeah sure. Just let me get my stuff in the trunk."

"Here let me," Finn started to say, but he got cut off.

"No Finn, I got it. Don't worry about it. Don't you have somewhere else you need to be?" She snapped at him. "Karl, I'll just be a moment." She turned and smiled at her new friends, at least she assumed that's what they are going to be. They are going to working awfully close these upcoming months. She turned back to Finn, who has a stunned look on his face. "Finn, I don't know what crawled up your ass and died within the last couple minutes, but you have no right to be angry with me. If you don't want to be in this story line with me then call Hunter and tell him. I don't care. But what I do want you to do is think about it while we are on our way back to the pc." Before he had a chance to explain himself, she turned around and got in the car, started it and yelled, "Karl are you coming or what?"

Karl looked at Finn, who was still wearing a stunned expression and laughed. "Damn, does she have your number or what. But seriously that was a complete one eighty compared to what Luke and I walked up on. She has a right to be mad." They heard Bayley honk the horn, "I'll talk to her for you. But really Finn, think about if you can be in this storyline without getting your real feelings involved because if you can't then we should just call the entire thing off. But if I were you, I would just tell her how you feel because after what I just saw, she feels the same way about you as you do her." With that said Karl turned around and got into the passenger seat of the Durango, and Bayley sped off leaving Finn and Luke in the parking lot.

Luke stood there awkwardly as Finn just stared at the direction Bayley's rental car went in. "Dude I'm sorry, I had no idea that was part of the storyline," Luke went on to try and apologize but Finn just shook his head.

"No, it's fine." Finn hung his head for a minute and then stood up with a look of determination of his face. "Karl was right, I'm not going to be able to do this storyline trying to pretend that I don't actually have feelings for her." He started to walk in the direction of Luke's rental car and began to think of a way to tell her.

"Um Finn?" Luke started to say, and then decided to starting walking after the brooding Irishman. "How are you going to convince her that it's real?" Luke unlocked the car, and he saw Finn yank the passenger door open and jump in it. "This is going to be fun."

Meanwhile in Bayley's rental car, the conversation was at a standstill. "You okay Bayley?" Karl asked timidly. He saw that she was trying to control her emotions and if he were to be honest, she wasn't doing a very good job. He saw her take a deep breath and that's went he saw the tears falling.

"I just don't understand it, one minute we were having fun and the next minute he just gives me the cold shoulder." She uses one hand to brush the tears away, "I mean I'm crying over something that isn't real. It's not like we were together or anything?"

"But you want to be." Karl says without thought, "that's why you are so upset. You finally realized what everyone around you two saws." He saw the realization come over Bayley's face, and she turned to look at him and she swallowed hard.

"How do we make this storyline work then? I mean I am not going to be able to keep my feelings to myself much longer. I've had a thing for him ever since he premiered in NXT, but I was engaged to the asshole and just never thought anything would come of it." She was too busy ranting to notice Karl take out his phone and send a text.

'Karl-She finally admitted to herself that she likes a certain demon king we both know.' It didn't take long for him to receive one back, 'Luke- That's good. Cause Finn is determined to show her how he feels.' Karl smiled to himself, and pocketed his phone while Bayley continued to freak out. He got an evil smile on his face and pulled his phone back out, and said, "Bayley!" She quickly turned, and he snapped a picture and laughed. "Awe look at the newest Bálor Club member." She laughed and stuck her tongue out at him. He then quietly sent the picture to Finn with a caption, 'she's freaking out because she just realized what you mean to her. Don't screw this up.'

The rest of the car ride was uneventful for both parties and before they knew it, they were pulling up outside the pc. Before Karl got out, Bayley stopped him. "Can we just keep what I said between us for a little?" Karl nodded his while thinking, 'too late.' They got out of the car just in time for Luke to park next to Bayley, Karl hopped out of the car and ran around to grab their luggage out of the trunk, while Luke and Finn did the same thing.

Bayley got out the Durango and walked around to where everyone else was standing. Against her will, her heart started beating faster than it should, but it always did this when Finn was around. "Guys, I'm tired. I'm just going to go home and catch some sleep." She didn't want to be in the same vicinity as Finn until she could get her emotions under control. "Finn?"

He looked up at her at the mention of his name, "yeah babe?" He froze at the slip of the pet name, but she smiled a small smile and suddenly he wasn't that upset at the slip.

"we need to talk, and soon." She stated, she grabbed her stuff and walked toward her car that was parked at the pc. "Text me tomorrow. Luke, Karl get my number off Finn that way we all have a way to get in contact." The three guys watched her load her stuff in her mustang, and get in the driver's seat, she started it and drove away honking the horn.

The three guys stared at each other, "So Finn what are you going to do now that you both know you have real feelings for each other?" asked a curious Luke.

"Well first I am going to give her the time she needs to get her emotions under control. It won't do either of us any good to have that talk while we are still running wild with emotions."

"So, let's go get a drink at the bar, my treat!" exclaimed Karl. Both Finn and Luke nodded in agreement and they were off.

A couple hours later, Bayley was sitting on the balcony outside her bedroom at her apartment. She was enjoying a beer and just thinking about everything that had happen today when she got a text.

'Finn- babe…gess wat? I real really lick you.'

She laughed out loud and smiled. 'I really like you too.' She thought as she placed her phone back down and finished her beer and went to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Nope, no rights. Do not own. If I did, I'd have Finn locked in my closet...hehe jk**

 ***A Couple Days Later***

It's been a couple of days since everything went down between Bayley and Finn and both were trying to avoid each other. Where ever one would be the other one would make sure that they went somewhere else. It all came to a head when Hunter called them into his office to work out the details for their story line. When Bayley walked in the room she groaned when she saw Finn already sitting on the couch waiting for her.

"Ugh, really?" she whispered as she walked over and sat as far away as possible from Finn, which wasn't that far cause the couch the small.

"I don't see why your upset with me. I already said I was sorry a million times." He exclaimed. He slid toward her and said, "Bayley please just talk to me. I want to fix whatever happened between us. I can't stand not talking to you."

Bayley sighed, she turned to look away from him and took a deep breath. "What are we doing Finn? I mean…"

She was interrupted by Hunter walking into the room, "oh good, you're both here." He went a took a seat behind the desk and then grabbed some papers from the one drawer. He slid them over to the pair, "these are your raises for the storyline and Bayley there is a picture in there with your new ring gear." Both superstars reached out and grabbed them, and Bayley couldn't wait she wanted to see what her ring gear looked like.

Bayley ripped her envelope open and pulled out the picture and her jaw dropped in shock. "Um Hunter…" she struggled to get out a full sentence. "I don't have the body for that outfit!" Without thinking she handed it to Finn and looked at him. "I…uh…"

Hunter laughed, "You'll be fine, and it's not much different then what you wear now. Just shorter and darker."

"What about my tattoos? You know the one's you wanted me to cover up?"

"It doesn't matter now, you aren't really playing into the role model role anymore. You're more grown up in this new role."

Finn stayed quiet the entire time, and just stared at the picture then looked back to Bayley who was starting to calm down.

Bayley smiled a little when she saw Finn's reaction, it may not have been noticeable to someone who doesn't know him, but she saw his eyes dilate and get darker.

"Okay. Can I go now?"

"You're both free to go."

Bayley walked out a head of Finn and turned to the left to try her new ring gear on.

"Bayley!" Finn shouted.

Bayley whipped around, "what? What could you possibly need to say to me? We both ignored each other these past couple days and now you Wanna talk?" she screamed at him. Bayley finally had enough, she was tired of trying to figure out where she stood with him.

Finn stood rooted to the spot he was in, he had never heard Bayley yell at anyone like that and in the past couple weeks this was the second time she did, and it was directed at him both times. He took a deep breath and walked up to her.

She backed up a little and he had to admit that move had hurt him more than the harsh words. Bayley saw the brief flicker of pain behind his eyes at her action and she softened her glare and stepped up to him.

Finn, I have to go get fitted for my new gear but afterwards we have to talk."

He nodded in understanding, "do you want me to wait for you or do you just want to come over afterwards?"

"Um, I need a ride because Sasha dropped me off before she went over to Seth's. It shouldn't be too long if you want to come with?" she stated.

"Sure."

* **About an Hour later***

Bayley just finished changing back into her normal clothes as Finn came walking back into the room. He had to step out while she changed.

"Can we go to my house?" he asked as she was finishing packing up her gear.

"Um, yeah sure. Besides I really don't this needs to be discussed out in public." They both walked out to his car and he opened the door for her. She slid in and looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back and quickly walked over to his side and got in. "Ready?" he asked but they both knew that that question held so much more meaning behind it, then they were ready to admit out loud.

So, she did the only thing she could to reassure herself that it was going to be okay, "yeah. Let's go." She buckled her seat belt up and took a deep breath. She knew that whatever they were going to talk about could either make her extremely happy or it could break her heart.

The drive was silent which was something they were not used to, both were glad when they pulled up to his house.

Finn lead her into his house and told her to make herself comfortable. He walked through his living room to the kitchen to get them both something to drink.

While Finn walked away, Bayley took the opportunity to look around his new home. She walked up to the entertainment center and smiled when she saw pictures of his mom and dad, along with all his nieces. But the one that made her heart skip a beat was the one he had front and center of the two of them. She remembered the day it was taken, he had just won his NXT championship and she came up and hugged him.

"My mother thought I might like the picture." She jumped as he snuck up on her. Finn now stood behind Bayley and laughed a little as how easily she spooked.

She turned and smiled at him, "laughing at me Mr. Bálor? That's not nice."

"Yeah well, I'm not known for being nice." He led them over to the couch and handed her the bottle of water.

They both sat, and you could feel the tension in the room. Neither knew what would come of this chat, but they both knew whatever was said between the two needed to be said.

"I don't know how to do this story line without getting hurt," she blurted out.

Finn's eyes widen as big as saucers and gapped at her like a fish. He wanted to ask what she meant but he already knew what she meant because that is his biggest fear also. He sat there quietly trying to gather his thoughts because he knew whatever he said next would be the end of their friendship or the beginning of a great relationship.

When he didn't respond to her statement, she started getting nervous. Her palms became sweaty as she felt all the air leave her lungs as she felt the panic attack starting. "Finn, you don't…." she was cut off by him placing a finger against her lips.

"My turn to talk." He stated, then removed his finger. "Bayley, I understand where you are coming from. I don't want to get hurt either, but I don't see us getting hurt. I thought I could do this storyline and not let my real feelings get involved but I now know that's not the case." He took her hand in his and then took his other hand and placed it under her chin and made her look at him, so she could see how serious he is. "Bayley, I like you. More than I probably should but I can't help it. I can't remember the exact moment my feelings shifted, but they had."

Bayley sat there stunned at Finn's confession. She looked into his eyes and saw that the normal light blue eyes were now a deep dark blue, and there was an intensity that she never really seen before. Before she knew what was happening, she was leaning in and realized that Finn was also leaning in.

When their lips finally met it was softly at first, but as they continued to kiss, the kiss itself became more intense. Both Bayley and Finn were shocked at how it felt to finally kiss each other, all the longing glances and all the flirting it was all worth it. Without breaking the kiss Finn wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her toward him. Bayley got the hint but took it a step further and ended up straddling him, she wrapped her hands around his neck and ran her hands through his short hair. When breathing became a problem, they pulled apart and she rested her head against his.

"Wow." They both whispered at the same time. Finn smiled at Bayley, and she grinned back. They both lean in once more and this time the kiss was taken to another level. It felt like an electrical charge zipped down through their bodies, and Bayley melted into Finn. It was like their bodies became one, they barely broke apart and when they did it was only to take a short breath of air. It felt like hours before they finally broke away from each other, Bayley rested her head on his shoulder while they both tried to come to terms with what just happened.

Bayley went to move off him, but Finn's arms tightened around her waist keeping her there. "Bayley stop moving." He whispered. She blushed scarlet when she realized the effect, she had on him. She stilled and settled back down with her head in the crook of his neck.

"So, what happens now?" she asked against his neck.

Finn shrugged and said, "god I wish I knew." He threw his head back against the couch and just rested in there.

Bayley slid off his lap and snuggled up next to him, "we should figure it out," she stated the obvious.

Finn snorted, "ya think?" He immediately regretted because Bayley smacked him across his chest. He made a face acting like that hurt him, and she just rolled her eyes at him. "But Bayley, I'm serious. Can we still do this storyline now that whatever happened between us has happened?"

Bayley sat back and looked him directly in the eyes just to make sure he got the point, "Honestly, yes I do. I mean I have had a thing for you for a while now and I think that if this," she points between them, "becomes a relationship then the storyline would only just be stronger. We wouldn't have to lie about anything." She paused and then her eyes widen, "unless you don't want this to become a relationship. And if that's the case I just made a huge ass of myself, and you're not saying anything, so I'm uh going to go…." She starts rambling and moves to get up.

Finn starts laughing at her ramblings but when she went to move to get up, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to him. "Bayley," she stops rambling and sits back down next to him. He grabbed her face in between his hands and smiled, "your mine. You're my queen. Does that answer your rambles?"

Bayley let a few tears out and he wipes them away with his thumbs, "yeah. Yeah it does."


End file.
